


Tip The Balance

by RavagingDesire



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavagingDesire/pseuds/RavagingDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newbie summoner and the famous alluring ninja master, together in a bedroom. When lust flows through both of them, what things can they do to alleviate it? (Rated M for yuri, lemons and smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A pair of legs moved itself to a solid horse stance. Foot swirled slowly in a single fluid motion on the cold hard ceramic floor tiles. Crouching carefully with the death grips on her Kamas, the pugilist gave a loud battle cry before dashing with extreme speed to a group of assailants standing in front of her path.

She sided her steps and dodged all the striking, slashing and hacking. With a swift hundred eighty degrees turn, she let out her slender but strong leg and swept down the first few waves of attackers. Brandishing the Kamas, the skilled fighter easily disarmed her so-called captivators before finally knocking them down with those godlike devastating blows. Few seconds of silence was observed, before ensuring by a sudden outburst of applause and mumbling conversations from a large group of onlookers below. On the center edge of the stage stood Akali, the Fist of Shadow, in her Karate Gi. (Training uniform)

I too, was awed by the young ninja magnificent combat skills. Her dexterous hands on the Kamas were astounding to see. With break neck speed, she was able to twist and turned in precarious and unexpected situations and single handedly incapacitate the onslaught of strikers in her way. Brushing her pony-tied black hair once and folded her arms, Akali's bright brown eyes stared across the large pool of spectators cheering for her. At that instant, she slowly removed her mask and that resulted the people standing below in for a treat.

The time seemed to be ticking slowly at that situation when Akali unexpectedly took off her mask, showing her full bare face to the crowd. She heaved a sigh of relief, before her glistening lips turned into a cute grin, brimming with confidence. The crowd immediately went wild, screams and cheers dominated the whole place. I found myself squealed joyfully at the sight of her dazzling expression. I started to fantasize about the things Akali and I could be doing together. I felt my hands lower down through my body, and began to lift up my skirt and rub the hemline of my panties.

"Urmffgh….." I bit my lip and let out a slow moan…

Oops, silly me! I had forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Clarisse, a newbie player that finally attained the maximum level of 30 just yesterday. Now recognized as a full-fledged summoner, the higher ups in the Institute of Justice delegated a seemingly important quest to me. I was tasked to convince the Fist of Shadow to represent a team for the upcoming Snow down Showdown match. I was antsy at first, but I believed I could successfully roped her into this highly anticipated game.

So what was I talking about again? Oh right, I finally found myself at the front gate of the Kinkou Academy, right in the very heart of the town named Ionia, a peaceful mystical place known for its exotic nature, and the tales of spiritual enlightenment.

Right at the battle training ground, I chanced upon a special performance hosted by the students of the academy. As this was set for the public to spectate, I am not surprised to see the central square of the martial art school milling with crowds. I caught a glimpse at the sight of the young ninja Akali at the stage. Walking up straight away and talking to her was a seemingly impossible task for me. I was constantly shoved and pushed to the back by the excited onlookers. As a result, I decided to ditch that plan and leave that crowded area in search of a better place to see carefully.

I found an empty stoned corner far away from the center of the crowd and immediately settled under its small tree. Putting down my bag and drinking a sip of water, I could get a bird's eye view on the performance stage. I wondered why nobody tried to use this spot, but it does not matter to me now anyway. A sudden outburst of claps and applause shook me momentarily, before I looked up and saw the engaging battle in front of me.

The first fifteen minutes of the performance sent my mind in shock and awe. I had not seen such marvelous plays on the stage. Each dash and strike amazed us until our mouths hung agape. The disparity between the skills of the young ninja and the herds of deadly looking assailants was so great such that the disarming of the weapons at break neck speed proved too fast for my eyes to catch up.

The Fist of Shadow is widely known for her benevolent and compassionate to the people of Ionia, a dedicated and loyal teacher to her dojo academy and lastly, the striking of fear and power in the heart of her enemies. That was my initial impression of Akali from the Ionians and the several times of occurrence with her in the Institute of Justice.

However, that moment surprised me when the tutor of the Kinkou academy unmasked herself in front of everyone standing before her. Captivating and confident smile complimented her alluring pair of hazel nut eyes; a truly beautiful and strong master of her school. As if everybody was in sync, their 'wow's and 'Ooh's filled the whole training square loud and clear. I unconsciously found myself drooling all over my mouth and chin, few drops of saliva landed on my chest. I could feel my excitement growing in my womanhood as I fantasized of Akali screwing me in her own room. Ooh….

"Oh crap!" I snapped out of my distraction and lewd thoughts. What was I doing, right in a crowded public area? I quickly removed my fingers from my dripping sex and fumbled my way up to look for Akali in the dispersing crowds.

It took me a few minutes to spot her at the corner of the stage, shaking hands with the masters from a variety of academies. She looked so busy so I decided to stand by patiently and waited for her to finish her important conversations. Surprisingly, Akali noticed me and asked who I was.

"M-my name is Clarisse, a summoner sent by the Institute of Justice to request your assistance for the upcoming major winter event. Are you by any chance free to discuss with me?"

I could see her finely tuned eyebrows arching up, eyes blinked for few moments before she replied. "I am sorry, kind of busy now. Is it okay to meet you here again at 9pm?"

I instantly said yes and looked up my watch. A few more hours to the meeting time, I might as well look around the shops here and enjoy the scenery in Ionia. With that, I nodded my head, packed my bag and left the academy.

The shops are so uniquely designed and placed; the warm and welcoming aura of ambience filled the air. Unlike the dull and monotonous tone in the City area, where the Institute of Justice and Champions training center are housed. I visited many shops and bought myself clothing, accessories and Ionian food. I told myself to look for shops that sell souvenirs so I can bring back to the Institute of Justice and showing them off to the envious expressions of my schoolmates. The thought of it made me sniggled childishly.

I found my destination and took some time to look around and survey the shop. A good few minutes later, I brought lots of merchandise on the counter table and heaved a sigh of relief. That was when I noticed a tray of beautifully carved bottles at the corner of the souvenir shop. I took one and examined the intricate designs and patterns of the small unique item. I turned my head and asked the shopkeeper what object it is.

The old woman at the counter identified what the bottles contain; Sugar. I was pretty puzzled by the ingredient the bottles contained but nonetheless, I decided to buy a few so I could keep them as ornaments in my bedroom. When I finally paid the cashier, I saw her lopsided smile and a few sound of sniggles coming through. Her sudden gesture perplexed me, but I decided to thank her and hastily left the shop.

I arrived at the academy back on time when I saw Akali standing in front of the door, apparently seemed to be waiting for me. I began to rush forward and apologized to her, blushes filling up my cheeks. To which she grinned and rubbed the back of her head with her left hand.

"It's okay; I just reached not long ago. Let us not waste any more time, we can have our discussion in my bedroom."

I nodded my head and proceeded to follow her.

Her house is a stone throw away from the academy. Unlike the shops and sceneries in the main town of Ionia, Akali's house is simple and small. We went in and walked further to end of the hallway, where she fitted her key to open the door, ushering me to enter her bedroom. I looked around the house, in search of any sign of family members in the house.

"There's no one here. My parents are out entertaining the guests from other martial art schools." Akali seemed to understand my thoughts and told me.

I nodded my head and went into her room. Her room was unadorned and simple, with only the Ionian flag and some trophies placed on one side of the pain walls. The bed however, looked big and comfortable with a little teddy bear on top of the pillow. I giggled at the sight of the sleeping area, marveling the cuteness and childlike personality that Akali retained. I noticed her blushes before she smiled at me.

"Make yourself at home, summoner. Would you like to have some tea?" She asked.

I nodded my head again before seeing her whisked away into the corridors and to the kitchen. I gulped down my throat once and adjusted my clothing, trying to look as formal as possible for this discussion. Akali came back with a tray of two cups and a pot, slowing putting them down at the coffee table. After pouring some tea, I began to reach a cup before she smacked her forehead in a young girl manner, to which it intrigued me.

"I forget to bring packets of sugar with me! How careless I am?" She shook her head.

"It's okay." I replied. "I brought some bottles of sugar with me."

The young ninja grinned at her forgetfulness and began to sit down, big beautiful eyes looking at me.

I let out a few coughs to ease my blushes and began to ask her the few questions that I have.

"So Miss Akali, I-I" I heard my voice trailed away as she interrupted my speech.

"Drop the miss honey, no need to sound so formal." She winked at me and once again, I could feel heat rising in my face and chest.

I opened the bottles of sugar and emptied the contents in our tea, before I started to have a short discussion with her.

After about ten minutes, Akali told me that she needed the bathroom for a while, before excusing herself from the room.

I attempted to drink the tea slowly, slowly savoring the authentic tealeaves of Ionia, and enjoyed the warm feeling of it in my belly. It took me a few minutes before I started to notice something wrong in my body.

Was the area that warm? Why did I not notice it the first time I came here? I tried to fan myself but to no avail, hence I decided to remove my long blazer, leaving my singlet on. Then went an even weirder sensation occurring my body and in this case, specifically my private parts. I could sense heat flowing through my face and chest, finding myself sweating profusely and gasping for breath. I might been hallucinating, but I could wetness in my panties and so I began to confirm by touching them underneath my skirt with my two fingers. An electrifying sensation shook me to core as I suppressed myself a moan.

"What is going on? Why am I having drops of pre-cum flowing out of my vagina?" Chain of thoughts began to fill up my brain, as I desperately wanted to answer them all. The euphoric feeling however, made my desire to stroke my throbbing womanhood even further. It was then I perked up my ears and heard faint sound of moans and screams coming through the corridor. I stopped at what I am doing and scrambled my way up, began to look for in search of the place where the sound came from.

I found myself in front of a door with lights coming through from it. I guessed that this room could be a toilet. Right again, the moaning came again and that alarmed me significantly.

"Could it be Akali is in pain?" My eyes staring at the door wide opened, worrying at the thought of it. I quickly opened the door and to my surprise, it was not locked. And there stood, a sight that made my mouth hung agape for a long time.


	2. Engage

I could not bother much about the knocking of the door and straight away barged in to see what happened to the Fist of Shadow in the toilet. However, to my extreme shock and surprise, in front of me stood Akali in her birthday suit. She was rubbing the pink folds of her beautifully shaped womanhood with one hand, and the other grabbing her puffy pink nipple. Moaning and gasping for breath, Akali was astounded to see me invading her privacy but she did not attempt to get me out of the toilet.

Perhaps she was nearing to the climax or so as the young ninja drew her breaths louder, rubbing her more pussy more vigorously than before and her eyes began to roll up. My heart pumped faster like no other at the sight of the champion pleasuring herself in front of me, subconsciously my fingers found their way to my mini skirt, and began to caress my enlarged labia.

We moaned in sync before Akali finished jerking off her juices and turned to face me.

"Oh my, summoner. Are you perhaps enjoy seeing me masturbate?" She said in an unexpected and seductive tone.

She giggled at the sight of my unkempt appearance: Saliva drooling all over my mouth, red blushes on my cheeks, and the constant rubbing the edge of my skirt with my fingers.

I flushed even more from her teasing words, but I could not control myself anymore; I am too horny!

"Akali, c-can we have sex?" I stammered, moaning again, from my dirty touches.

The alluring beauty in front of me smiled and accepted my request by pulling me instantly to her body. My breasts touched hers; waves of ecstasy sent my mind spinning as our wet nipples caress each other. I could feel her hot breath towards me, and before I have any logical and calm thoughts, Akali kissed me with her succulent lips and her tongue fumbled its way in my mouth to dominate me.

Her saliva all over my mouth and lips, making me wet and gasped for air as she constantly shoved her tongue and licked mine. I return the favor by nipping her lower lips, eliciting a squeal from her. We both giggled and proceeded on another wave of never ending kissing, our lips never apart until we landed on Akali's soft mattress.

"Now if I look closely at you, I realize that you are actually pretty cute and attractive to me." Akali teased me, while stroking my cheeks gently.

I pouted, feigning anger. "Your smile is captivating to me. Now let's see if you naked body can further arouse me even more." I snickered and went on to untie the belt that hold the loose karate uniform she was wearing.

I hastily opened the sides of her training gear, and to my delight, a pair roundly shaped tits capped with hot pink nipples bounced in front of me. I covered my mouth to prevent my saliva from drooling all over that curvaceous body of hers. Akali rested her arms on her head and arched her body, delicious looking breasts ever reaching forward to me. It seemed that her prized assets were beckoning me to care for and taste.

"You are not wearing any bra, you little slut. Perhaps you are waiting for me to devour them," I teased, eager to see her reaction.

To which Akali grinned mischievously and replied with a seductive tone, "If I have not done that, how can I make you drool over my chest, honey?"

The sight of her alluring eyes staring at me and biting of lips has unleashed the lustful and animalistic nature inside of me. I quickly stripped her clothes off, proceeded to grab a boob, and began licking its nipple.

"Umph….." Faint sounds of moan coming out of mouth, encouraging me to go on further. I circled the areola with my tongue, and teased her nipple by flicking its peak repeatedly. Gasps and moans filled the room, my dripping sex aroused by the lewd sounds she was making.

I went on the leave my trail of saliva to the valley of her chest, before moving slowly to her well-toned abs and my tongue circulating her belly button a few times. Her moans and nodding of the head served as an approval to let me continue further. I slowly untied the string in her pants, and began to slowly taking them off. In front of me was a cleanly shaven mound with throbbing wet lips, ushering me to lick and make love to it. I leaned forward to smell the soaked area that was once filled with pussy juices earlier in the bathroom. The fragrant aroma made me salivated even more, before I proceeded myself to give it a lick.

"Uurhhh!" Akali cried out and bucked her hips. "Yes Clarisse, there. Lick my pussy and make me feel good."

I smirked at her pleas, moved on to open up the pink folds, and give her dampened spot a taste. Akali elicited a moan, before moving her pelvis up and down to give me a better place to lick on.

My lustful tongue continued to circle her vulva, with my fingers teasing her clitoris and earning some pre-cum at my tips as a reward. Her kinky expression aroused me so much that one of my hand let go of her dripping womanhood and proceeded onto rubbing my twat instead.

"Mm… Mm…" We synchronize our moans, teasing each other by showing off our lewd and helpless expressions.

"This cannot go on any further," I thought while gritting my teeth. "I got to make her cum so that she can reciprocate by satisfying my throbbing, horny pussy.

I licked on her clit profusely, with my index and middle fingers insert her sweet hole to finger-fucked her. I could feel the tightness in her walls, and that spurred me on to penetrate in and out of vagina as fast as possible. Not long later, my fingers felt slippery as I zoomed my face into her love bud and and looked at it. Ha! That little whore started to release some liquids onto my fingers. My face turned up and saw blushes on Akali's face, breathing heavily.

She smiled lovingly and nodded her head, telling me to mess her pussy up right now. I returned the same expression, and back to penetrating her love hole again. Using the newly gained lubrication, I went on to rub her vagina faster than before, eliciting more squeals and moans from her slutty mouth.

"Uh… Summoner, I am going to cum…" Her tongue letting loose with saliva flowing all over her mouth. I grinned at her words and proceeded on to lick and chew on her clitoris while not letting my fingers out of her twat. Apparently, that was too much for the young ninja to endure. She bucked her lips, shoving her horny pussy to my tongue so I could reach to the furthest in her hole.

Akali finally let out a long scream at me. "Fuck! I am cumming!"

She ejaculated streams of hot liquid at my unexpected face and wetted the bed. I noticed her spasms did not stop at all, so I went on to move my tongue near her sweet spot, anticipating another wave of juice squirting out of her heavenly spot. True enough, Akali shuddered again as she gushed out her jet splitting cum at my welcoming mouth. I positioned my mouth to capture all her love fluids in one go, swallowing it before I lapped the remains on her vulva.

By then, she started to moan slowly and quietly, signifying all the energy was used up for this squirting session. I moved up to her face and gave her a long passionate kiss, letting her taste herself. Akali licked her own lips, and tugged my messy blazer.

"I want you to squirt on my face" She smirked, making my face flushed in the process.

We continued kissing each other while Akali was helping me to strip the outer clothing and my bra. After unclasping the only material that shielded my delicate breasts from the cold air, it bounced at the sudden movement, apparently teasing my sex partner sitting in front my face.

"Those are such nice boobies." She ogled at my chest, licking off her saliva.

I almost blushed at her sentence, but thought the better of it. I slowly unbuckled my skirt and threw off the side of the bed. I positioned myself to let Akali get a better view of my soaking panties.

"I wonder who the slut here is." She teased, pressing the damped spot and earning my moan as a reward. I seductively rubbed my wet southern lips once and licked the pre-cum, effectively aroused her at the spot.

Akali shook her head and let out a ferocious kitty growl at me. "You kinky whore, I am going to devour you now. She stripped off my panties quickly; my wet pussy tingled at the exposure to the cold air.

Without hesitation, the young ninja dived herself into my sinful womanhood, sending waves of euphoric feeling into my mind. She licked and lapped off the pre-cum that I accumulated from that one-hour love making session, with a hand grabbing my boob and flicked the erected nipple capping on the top. I let out a moan, with my hand clasping my other a breast to pleasure myself even further.

Akali noticed my excitement growing and she decided to use it to her advantage. She plunged her two fingers into my throbbing love hole, and went on to lick my vulva at the same time.

That was too much for me to handle. I found myself moaning erratically, tongue hanging loosely to breathe properly. I could hear slurping sounds from her mouth, Akali treating my dripping sex as some form of nourishment juice to feast on. After that, she started to bite softly and not letting go of my clit, I squealed as jolts of ecstasy and pleasure shoved into my brain repeatedly.

"Oh my Clarisse, you are such a sex crazed animal. The more I tease your pussy, it gets wetter than ever." Akali playfully said.

My faced reddened, no words coming from my mouth. The "torture master" here decided to step up ahead of herself by stopping her tease on my swollen lips. I pouted my face, to which she grinned mischievously at me on purpose, much to my chagrin.

Akali caressed my cheeks, smiling at me with her alluring hazel nut eyes staring at me affectionately. I immediately felt my face flushed at what she was doing.

She decided to lay her petite looking body on mine, with my boobs touching hers. I spread my legs as wide as I could, so that her legs can put in between mine with her fingers inside my gash.

We proceeded on to kiss each other while I am getting finger fucked by the sex ninja laying on top of me. I caught myself moaning in her mouth, my fingers could not stop themselves from groping her curvy body and ivory skin. I decided to grab her smooth and enticing butt and gave it a smack.

Akali yelped at my face, evil smile turned slowly into a side. She then pressed my lips with hers again and dived in my twat harder and faster. I moaned as much as I could, legs grabbing her hips as she continued to tear my pussy apart.

I grabbed her shoulders and let out a scream as I began to release my clear fluids slowly into her deft digits. She sensed the buildup of excitement and tightening of walls in pussy, and she back off her fingers immediately. With a 'pop' sound, my cum started to ejaculate all over the place, landing on her mattress, the floor and of course, her face. Akali leaned her tongue closer, mere inches to my squirting pussy, wanting to taste her 'reward'. A cheeky thought snapped through my mind and I decided to position my womanhood and sprayed my warm juices all over her tongue and mouth like a missile projectile.

She gurgled with my liquids in her mouth and began to kiss me. Liquid spilled all over lips and into mine, letting me to taste myself. I gagged at the sudden juice landing in my entrance, but I decided to drink it and lapped it off her lips.

Akali sighed and smiled at me cheerfully before landing her naked body onto mine. I caressed her locks of jet-black hair and gave a smell, while engulfing her butt with my hungry hands. We both giggled and rested for a while in silence.

"Hey summoner, why did we suddenly become horny?" She asked, flirting with me by twirling the few locks of my hair.

"I am not sure," I replied. "It must have been the weird bottles of sugar that I have bought this evening. The old lady was so suspicious, I should have known it." I grumbled.

Akali unexpectedly cupping my cheeks and stroke them gently. "It's okay; I do not really care if the bottle contains normal sugar or some sex inducing pills. This is because you have satisfy my sexual needs, making me feel so good tonight."

My mind finally remembered the task delegated to me by the higher orders, and my eyes instantly went wide opened.

"What's the matter, Clarisse?" Akali saw my sudden weird expression and asked.

"I have forgotten the mission that my superiors gave it to me" I replied, forming broken words from her unexpected question. "So will you come with me to represent our team for the snow down showdown event?"

To which Akali giggled, patting her vagina and rubbing her swollen lips few times. She teased by looking at me seductively, "How about you seduce your way to convince me?"

I smirked and embraced her tightly, feeling her hot breath into my skin. I traced circles on her belly with my fingers, eliciting a shudder and a moan from her. We both giggled at our silly words before finally hiding under the blanket and continuing our love making session.


End file.
